Ling's Proposel
by Darkness Angel-Ai
Summary: Ling/LanFan. Oneshot. As Emperor, he was to choose many wives. He didn't want them, he wanted one. He wanted her. It was forbidden, but he didn't care. He loved her. And dammit he was going to have her!


**Ling and Lan Fan- Because there needs to be more stories about them!**

**Summary: **As Emperor, he was to choose many wives. He didn't want them, he wanted one. He wanted her. It was forbidden, but he didn't care. He loved her. And dammit he was going to have her!

Enjoy:]

* * *

><p>A tall young emperor walked out of his throne room sighing along the way. His bodyguard walking behind him with quiet steps; her face covered by a mask, though her eyes show disappointment, yet happiness, but she concealed her happiness as much as she could- because her master would have sensed it.<p>

"You are disappointed Lan Fan." The young emperor stated. She shifted her eyes to the side as they continued to walk down the long hallways and toward his chambers. She is quiet for a moment.

"This is the tenth princess you have refused to marry, Master." She said. "Do you not think that is time for you to marry-"

"Marry many princesses that would want nothing but money and power, who do not care anything for me, and I who not know them?" Ling frowned, continuing onward. "I do not want to marry complete strangers and have them bare my children."

"But Sir, it is tradition that you have many wives to bare your many children." Lan Fan argued, continuing to follow him all the way to this room. Ling stays quiet for a while, and turns to another hall where his room is close by. He finally speaks again.

"I want only but one wife, Lan Fan." Ling said softly. He stopped walking as he appeared in front of the doors to his chambers. Ling turned to face his long time bodyguard. He slightly opened his eyes to look into hers, but as quickly as his eyes opened, he closes them. Lan Fan stared quietly at her master that she has practically known all her life. She wants to say something- anything that she had longed to say. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, so she stayed silent.

"Bring my adviser. Then you may retire to your room." Ling sighed, then walked into his room not bothering to say anything else to her for the night.

**000***

Lan Fan stood there for a moment, staring at the closed doors, then she walked away to his adviser's room. If only he had seen the hurt in her eyes. His adviser is not the usual of man, but instead his adviser is a woman. Young, in her early twenties and beautiful. The young lord is merely eighteen years old. The master and his adviser had been spending quite a lot of time together ever since he was crowned emperor of Xing. He would always have a smile on his face when he'd see her. It broke Lan Fan's heart because her young lord- No, her Majesty, no longer show's a smile of happiness whenever he saw her, not like he use to. He would simply nod his head to let her know that he acknowledged her presence. She had already felt a stab on her heart when she arrived at his adviser's door. Just knowing that she would go into his room- It pained her very much, because the truth is... She is in love with her Majesty. A tear slipped down her cheek, and Lan Fan was grateful for her mask being on.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden door...

**000***

Ling sighed once again as he quickly bathed himself. He was well-aware of what Lan Fan is feeling. He sensed her happiness when he turned down another princess to marry, and felt the hurt when he said to bring his adviser. He thought he had the perfect idea to get to tell Lan Fan about his feelings, but the moment he looked into her eyes, he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

He left his bathroom that was full of steam from the hot water. When he returned to his bedroom, he sees his adviser standing by the door, staring out into the window. He smiles when she looks at him and she smiles in return.

"You called for me your Majesty?" She bowed in respect and approached him, raising an eyebrow when she noticed his sleeping attire. Just simply sweat pants, and a towel wrapped around his neck. His hair was still wet from bathing, but instead of usually having it put up, he left it down and water still dripped from his hair.

"It's Ling, Norah." She nodded.

"What is it that you need, Ling?" Norah asked again, no longer using formalities. The two were became quite good friends for the longest time Ling had been emperor.

Ling sat at the edge of his large bed, looking down at the floor. "I turned down another princess... I don't want to have many wives, I only want one." He explained.

"Then have but only one wife if that is what you want." Norah stated.

"Doesn't seem so simple as you say it.." Ling frowned slightly, but chuckled a bit also.

"Not if you think it of that way... You are a Yao, and a Yao never stops at anything until he or she get what they want. So what is stopping you from getting one wife?" She asked and moved to sit next to him on the bed.

Ling had thought about it, for he himself didn't really know. "...The clan elders, they would be angry."

"So what if they are angry with your decision? They cannot go against with what you want, you are emperor. They are to serve you, not tell you what you can or can't have. You don't need them to like you Ling, and you don't have to like them. You want one wife, then so be it. If they oppose to the idea, then too bad, there is nothing they can do about it." Norah explained strongly, and rather impressed with herself for saying such things that had not once came to mind while she spoke.

Ling chuckled. "You ma'am. Can be very bold when you want to be."

Norah smiled. She got up from the bed and walked toward the double doors. Before she left, she turned to him. "Shall I call Miss Lan Fan for you?"

Ling gave her a confused look. "What for?"

"So you can ask for her hand in marriage."

Ling blushed furiously. "U-uhm... What are you talking about?" His adviser laughed at him.

"Please, _Master Ling, _I have seen the way you have looked at her. I saw the love in your eyes when you open them, and stare at your bodyguard when she is not looking."

It was true. Ling had been in love with Lan Fan for a long time, but he never had the courage to tell her. As Emperor, he was to choose many wives. He didn't want them, he wanted one. He wanted her. It was forbidden, but he didn't care. He loved her. And dammit he was going to have her!

"Bring her."

Norah grinned and left the room happily.

Ling smiled as she left. She may be young and in her twenties, but she had acted like a mother-figure to him, and for that he was grateful to have her as his adviser.

**000***

Lan Fan lay in her bed with no lights in her room except that of the moon's light coming from her window. She had been staring at her automail hand, and thought back to when she had cut off her arm. Though those thoughts didn't stay long, she went back to thinking of Ling and his adviser.

Right after Lan Fan entered her room, she changed into a slightly loose shirt that showed her figure, and sweat pants. Right when she got into bed, she lightly cried when she thought of Ling. Thinking of him again made Lan Fan want to cry once more, however, she held them in this time.

Ten minutes ago she stopped crying, she wasn't about to cry again.

There was a knock at her door.

Lan Fan stopped staring at her metal arm and got out of her bed to see who would be at her door. She was surprised to see who it was. Norah bowed respectfully at her.

"Uhm, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the Master?" Lan Fan questioned her curiosity.

"His Majesty wishes to see you. He needs to tell you something that is very important." Norah explained.

Lan Fan nodded and quickly ran out of her room, not caring what she is dressed in, or that she forgot her mask. All that was important to her was going to her Master. He needs to tell her something important... Was there something wrong with him? Was he threatened? Did he decide to marry already? That thought scared Lan Fan and she quickened her pace.

Finally making it to his chambers: Without even knocking, Lan Fan barged into his room. The doors slamming hard on the walls made the doors slam shut behind Lan Fan. "Young Master?" She looked frantically all over his room, but she could not find him. She began to panic.

"Lan Fan?" Ling's voice came from behind her. She turned around to see the emperor coming from the balcony. She sighed in relief to know that he was okay.

"You needed to speak with me Sir?" Lan Fan asked, straightening herself. She noticed that he didn't have a shirt on, and that his hair was down. It made her blush, and she wished she had brought her mask.

Ling slightly blushed but it went away as quickly as it came, because Ling noticed something. "Lan Fan, were you crying?" He asked worryingly.

Lan Fan didn't realize what he said until she realized that her eyes were probably still red and puffy from crying in her room. She didn't know what to say... What could she say? she turned her head to the side, avoiding his eyes. She badly wanted to leave, but-

Ling put a finger under chin, turning her head toward him. She looked into his now open eyes that stared deep into her own eyes. He brought up his thumb to the corner of her eye and brushed away the nearly dried tears. "Why were you crying?"

She couldn't tell him. She avoided his gaze again and looked at the other side of the room. "Lan Fan?" She didn't look. "Look at me." She still didn't look, but she could feel his eyes on her. She's still not use to him with his eyes open. She heard him sigh and he released her chin. She was about to step back but she was pulled into an embrace. She gasped slightly when she felt a hot breath on her neck.

"I know what you have been feeling Lan," He murmured into her ear, using her old nickname. She shivered by his breath on her neck. She couldn't speak.

"You argued with me, telling me that I should marry when it is you who feels happy when I turn them down. Why is that?" She stood frozen on her spot, though she didn't really have much a choice on that since held her by her waist. She hadn't really noticed, but Ling was so much taller than her. She knew if he wasn't leaning on her then her head would have reached his shoulders. She also noticed that he was more toned, his shoulders were more broad, and his abdomen was well built. Lan Fan's blush became a cherry red.

"You were also hurt when I said to bring my adviser..." He murmured into her neck as he started planting soft kisses up and down her neck. Lan Fan tried, but failed to hold back a shaky moan.

"Y-young Master... You shouldn't... It- it is forbidden!" She moaned into his ear as he lightly bit on her neck. Her moans; he loved they way she moaned. He wanted to here it again. He bit down a little harder on her neck causing Lan Fan to moan louder. He sucked on her skin where he had bitten her and licked her neck making a trail of saliva run down her neck.

"I don't care if this is forbidden. What I say goes." He stared into her eyes. "Lan Fan, I don't want no more than one wife. And I want that wife to be someone I know, someone I trust... I want that wife to be you... Will you marry me?" Ling proposed, tightening his grip on her waist.

Lan Fan had never so shocked in her life. The man she had fallin' in love with had proposed to her, she was happy. But she knew it could not be. "Young Master... I-... What would the clan elders say?"

"I don't care what they say. They can't tell me what I can and can't do... I love you, Lan Fan. I want you to be my only wife, so please, I ask again... Will you marry me?"

Lan Fan smiled happily with tears in her eyes. "Yes, I will marry you." Ling smiled happily and kissed her soft lips, which she happily returned the kiss.

They've kissed until they needed oxygen. Ling trailed kisses down her neck again making her moan softly. "M- Master... I-"

"I want you Lan. I've been wanting you for a long time... Will you let me?" Ling asked, his head on her shoulder. She nodded her head. "Yes." She wrapped her arms around his neck while he carried her to his bed. He shivered when her automail arm touched his neck.

He gently laid her on her back and started planting kisses again. His hands roamed her body up and down while she moaned.

The clan elders would surely be furious with this action very much indeed, but Ling didn't care, he finally had the woman he loved since he was a child. There was no one else that Ling would want to spend his life with, and she happily returned his feelings.

He had dreamed of this day happening...

It finally came true...

Though one thing came into Ling's mind while made love to his soon-to-be wife; he sure wished that there would be another adventure for both of them involving a certain Fullmetal Alchemist.

End

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! This is actually my first oneshot so it's kinda weird that I won't be making more chapters:p oh well, please review, thank you^^<strong>


End file.
